Nuestra primera noche
by mimis lupin
Summary: Fic de dos versiones la de Remus.Desde que llegaste y la de Tonks.Me entrego a ti, lemmon de esta hermosa pareja RXT
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente este es mi tercer fic  
es mi primer lemmon de Remus y Tonks  
esperen un segundo capítulo ya que está escrito desde el punto de vista de Remus y en la segunda parte será la misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Tonks

Espero que les guste!!! Disfrútenlo chicos!! Y dejen reviews!!  
RXT!!!

**Desde que llegaste**

En el número 12 de Grimauld Place las cosas son cada vez más difíciles, las discusiones entre los miembros de la Orden son cada vez más frecuentes y pronto se desatara una batalla de la cual sólo muy pocos sobrevivirán.

Pero hasta en los momentos más oscuros siempre hay una luz y eso lo supe desde que conocí a Nymphadora Tonks chica joven, alegre, con el cabello rosa chicle y esa sonrisa cautivadora mientras que yo Remus Lupin no soy más que un hombre pobre y que carga con una maldición desde la infancia.

- A veces la vida es muy irónica desde que Greyback me mordió siendo aún un niño pensé que la vida no tenía sentido, hasta que conocí a los merodeadores quienes también se fueron uno por uno y me dejaron solo… pero la vida me ha recompensado con una hermosa mujer que se enamoró de mí aunque sabe de mi problema "peludo" como dice Sirius– pensaba mientras Dumbledore daba las indicaciones para la siguiente misión de la Orden.

La junta al fin ha terminado y todos se levantan para ir a sus habitaciones aún no tengo sueño así que me dirijo a la cocina necesito pensar mm se me antoja un chocolate por suerte siempre guardo uno en mi capa una más de mis adicciones.

Me siento en el comedor mientras mordía un pedazo de chocolate relleno de fresa ese color me recuerda mucho a Dora de pronto siento que alguien se acerca por detrás y me envuelven unos brazos cálidos mientras me da un beso en la mejilla…

-Remus amor que haces aquí ya es muy tarde deberías ir a dormir… mm eso es chocolate ¿me das? – me dijo con esa sonrisa tan inocente mientras se sentaba a lado de mi– mm esto esta delicioso te prometo que te lo repondré- me dijo mientras una ligera mancha de chocolate se posaba sobre la comisura de sus labios.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y le quite la mancha de chocolate con mis labios poco a poco ese inocente beso pasó a ser más intenso nuestras lenguas se exploraban buscando encontrar algo nuevo yo le acariciaba las piernas y ella me acariciaba el cabello.

Me separe de sus labios y comencé a besarle el cuello suavemente sentía como se aceleraba su respiración mientras bajaba lentamente hasta encontrarme con su escote ella se estremeció al sentir mis labios en el borde de sus senos me detuve no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Me miró con una mezcla de felicidad, candidez y a la vez con algo de lujuria o al menos eso quise percibir, me tomo de la mano mientras me sonreía y nos dirigimos a su habitación, entramos, cerró la puerta y conjuró un hechizo silenciador se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Remus esta noche quiero estar contigo… no sólo dormir junto a ti… - tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos- quiero… quiero hacer el amor contigo- me dijo con voz temblorosa pero a la vez segura de sus palabras.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta en verdad ella quería entregarse a mí y yo quería ser enteramente de ella, la amaba y sabia que ella también.

Me acerqué y la bese mientras posaba mis manos en sus caderas y ella rodeaba mi cuello después de un momento nos separamos y la cargue para colocarla suavemente en la cama y me puse con cuidado sobre ella.

-¿Te sientes lista para dar este paso Dora? – le susurre al oído mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello sintiendo como se estremecía entre mis brazos.

-Estoy completamente segura… quiero estar contigo- me dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

Comencé a besarle su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas hasta sus caderas llegando a su blusa que desabotone y la quite dejando a la vista su sostén de encaje rosa que retire mientras ella arqueaba la espalda.

Acaricie sus senos eran tan suaves no resistí mas y mi boca llego a uno de ellos lo chupaba, mordía su pezón suavemente mientras mi mano se metía entre su pantalón acariciando su entrepierna sentía la excitación de ella.

Dora me desabrochaba mi camisa y sus manos acariciaban mi pecho lleno de cicatrices por culpa de la luna llena, desabroche su pantalón y baje su cierre le retire el pantalón mientras bajaba lentamente por su vientre sentía como se estremecía con cada caricia de mi boca llegue hasta su entrepierna y aspire el aroma que emanaba de él quite con delicadeza su pantaleta (braga) de repente se sentó sobre la cama haciendo que me levantara.

-No es justo Remus yo estoy completamente desnuda y tu estas completamente vestido – me dijo con cara de niña enojada yo solamente sonreí mientras ella me quitaba la camisa por completo, desabrocho mi pantalón y me lo quito pudo ver mi erección debajo de mi ropa interior sin pensarlo con su mano toco mi pene y lo acarició.

-Por Merlín Dora… si… piensas detenerte… hazlo ahora- le decía con aliento entrecortado dando pequeños gemidos con cada caricia, era indescriptible lo que podía hacer con sus manos.

Lentamente lo saco de mi ropa interior y lo introdujo en su boca dándome el mejor placer que en mi vida había experimentado su boca subía y bajaba con ritmo, sentía su lengua recorrer cada centímetro de mí pene, después de un rato la detuve y me puse encima de ella nos volvimos a besar.

Nos separamos y nos miramos sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial nuestra respiración agitada era evidente me acomode entre sus piernas y ella colocó alrededor de mi cintura puse mi pene en la entrada de su vagina lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía y entre totalmente en ella, era muy estrecha y me di cuenta que era virgen.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla, me asuste y le acaricie su rostro me miro y pegó su frente con la mía –Estoy bien- me susurró y me sentí más tranquilo, deje que su cuerpo se acostumbrara y comencé con movimientos lentos después fui acelerando, escuchaba sus gemidos, como susurraba mi nombre, como me pedía más mientras encajaba sus uñas en mi espalda

El ver el vaivén de sus senos, el sentir su frágil cuerpo, su mirada llena de dulzura y de amor me volvía loco me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, era el primer hombre en su vida y ella era mía al fin, me sentí desfallecer y llegamos juntos al clímax mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban me recosté sobre ella cuidando de no lastimarla y nos besamos.

-Dora… te amo- le susurre mientras me acomodaba a lado de ella mientras nos metíamos debajo de las sábanas y ella se recostaba en mi pecho, le acaricie su cabello rosa chicle y le di un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo Remus… gracias por esta maravillosa noche- me dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba una de mis cicatrices del pecho, tome su mano y la bese, Dora levantó su rostro y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida paso un buen tiempo antes de que yo pudiera conciliar el sueño no quería perderme detalle de su hermoso cuerpo que era a partir de este momento era mío y de nadie más.

-Mi Nymphadora te amo más que a nadie en este mundo… si no te conociera no hubiera conocido el verdadero amor ni sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y todo por la simple razón de que estás aquí conmigo... te amo y jamás te dejaré de amar– le dije mientras la luna menguante iluminaba su cara angelical y emitía una hermosa sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es la parte complementaria  
enfocada desde el punto de vista de Tonks  
espero que les guste!!

y dejen reviews!! eso me ayudará a hacer más fics o de plano dejar de escribir  
besos!! RXT

**Me entrego a ti**

En el número 12 de Grimauld Place las cosas están de miedo, Molly no deja de pelear con Sirius haciendo una guerra campal en cada junta de la Orden y para colmo pronto se iniciara la batalla contra Voldemort y los mortífagos donde el bien triunfará.

Pero a pesar de todo ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor es el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que existe eso lo descubrí desde que conocí a Remus J. Lupin hombre culto, inteligente, buen mozo a pesar de su edad y de ojos miel irresistibles mientras que yo Nymphadora Tonks joven loca, un tanto inmadura pero valiente ¡tenía que ayudarme un poco no creen!

-He tenido todo en la vida, unos padres amorosos, excelentes amigos, soy auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix ¿qué más podía pedir? – suspire mientras te observaba- llegaste de repente no te esperaba… me llenas por completo aunque digas que es mentira por tu problema… ¿problema¡Qué va! problema es que tu madre te nombre Nymphadora… eso si es un problema- solté una pequeña sonrisa mientras Dumbledore daba las instrucciones finales de la siguiente misión.

Por fin se terminó esto no es que no me guste estar aquí pero cada vez las juntas son más largas y más cansadas; todos se retiran a sus cuartos veo que te quedas sentado por un momento ¿qué estarás tramando Remus Lupin? vas hacia la cocina te sigo quiero pasar un momento a solas contigo.

Te sientas en el comedor estas comiendo algo ojala pudiera cocinar como Molly así te haría los platillos más deliciosos del mundo ¡claro Tonks sigue soñando! Me acercó a ti te abrazo y te doy un beso en la mejilla me encanta como huele tu perfume.

-Dora pensé que te habías ido a tu habitación- me dijo mientras mordía un pedazo de su chocolate con relleno de fresa se ve delicioso, quiero un poco sé que lo conseguiré pero prometo reponerlo sé cuánto le encanta el chocolate ¿por qué se ríe? Genial me manche de chocolate.

Me quitó el chocolate con sus labios me tomó de sorpresa pero me encanta que sea tan impulsivo tengo que aceptar que este hombre besa riquísimo, digo, no es que me haya besado con toda la comunidad mágica pero sus labios son tan suaves y cálidos sus manos recorren mis piernas.

Ahora me besa el cuello que sensación tan maravillosa siento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo está bajando lentamente hacía mi escote ¡Por Merlín no te detengas Remus!... pero se detuvo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad imagino lo que está pensando "no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado".

Su mirada está llena de miedo y confusión creo que espera a que yo reaccione ya que él no lo hará lo tomo de la mano mientras le sonreí y lo guíe hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta y conjure un hechizo silenciador y lo abracé.

-No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras Dora… ¿estás segura de esto?- me preguntó mirándome con esos ojos miel que me enamoraron tengo que aceptar que estaba nerviosa pero a la vez segura esta noche le entregaría mi virginidad a Remus John Lupin.

No tengo duda de que él me ama como yo lo amo aunque al principio estaba de terco diciendo que la edad, que era pobre y que su problema… pero a mí no me importaba nada sólo quería su amor y aquí estamos a punto de entregarnos por completo.

Se acercó y nos besamos el tomo mis caderas y yo rodee su cuello nos separamos y me cargó me sentía como novia en su luna de miel me colocó en mi cama y se puso encima de mí lentamente temiendo lastimarme.

Me preguntó si estaba lista susurrándome al oído una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo su mano acariciaba mi cabello y la verdad no sé cómo pude responderle pero estaba lista quería estar con él no sólo esa noche sino todas las noches del resto de mi vida.

Sus labios tocaban mi cuello y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo me estremecía con cada caricia llegó a mi blusa, la desabotonó y me la quito dejando mi sostén rosa a la vista, un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello hizo que arqueara la espalda y hábilmente retiro mi sostén.

Mi respiración era cada vez más rápida veía como admiraba mis senos pequeños y firmes introdujo uno de ellos a su boca, chupaba y mordía mi pezón mientras su otra mano se metía dentro de mi pantalón, sentía palpitar mi entrepierna con cada caricia que me daba.

Trate de desabrocharle su camisa no era justo que el nada más disfrutara se la abrí y acaricie sus cicatrices de diferentes tamaños y debo de admitir que se veían tan sexys en sus pectorales marcados mientras yo estaba entretenida con su pecho me quitó mi pantalón y su boca fue bajando hasta mi entrepierna y me quitó mi pantalenta (braga) ¡Hey yo ya estaba desnuda y él no! Así que me sentí en la cama.

Con cara de niña enojada le dije--No es justo Remus yo estoy completamente desnuda y tu estas completamente vestido – le quite la camisa y le desabroché el pantalón y se lo quité pude ver su erección debajo de su ropa interior ¡Por Merlín todo eso es tuyo Remus! Con curiosidad metí la mano y acaricie su miembro ahora si caía en cuenta que TODO ÉL era perfecto.

Estaba tan concentrada explorando mi nueva "adquisición" que sólo lo escuche gemir y jadear eso me excitaba aún más significaba que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo a pesar de que en mi vida había visto uno y mucho menos tocar uno pero la verdad no tiene comparación.

Lo saqué de su escondite y lo pude admirar por un extraño impulso sentí la necesidad de meterlo a mi boca y lo hice lo chupaba como si se tratara de un dulce sentía la desesperación de tenerlo todo dentro de mí recorrí cada centímetro con mi lengua de repente me detuvo, me volvió a recostar en la cama poniéndose encima de mí y nos besamos.

Fue un beso profundo se separo de mí sus ojos miel me decían tantas cosas, nuestras respiraciones estaban a mil por hora poco a poco se coloco entre mis piernas y yo las enrede en su cintura no quería que se me escapara, estaba introduciendo poco a poco su pene me estremecí cerré los ojos me dolía un poco pero estaba dispuesta a "sufrir".

¡Demonios se me salió una lágrima! Se preocupará y tal querrá detenerse abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada preocupada pegué mi frente a la suya y le susurre –Estoy bien- nos quedamos así mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él comenzó a moverse primero calmado después aceleró sus movimientos, gimió, susurró mi nombre y me repetía una y otra vez entre jadeos que me amaba.

Encajaba mis uñas en su espalda, mis piernas hacían más presión en su cadera para que no se saliera de mí, sus manos estaban a lado de mi cabeza así que aproveche para besar y lamer sus pectorales, chupaba delicadamente sus tetillas, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente se veía realmente sexy como si su parte "lobuna" estuviera tomando el control de la situación.

Le entregue mi virginidad al hombre que más he amado, él será el primero y el único en mi vida y ya era completamente mío y yo completamente suya, sentí un pequeño espasmo y supe que habíamos llegado al clímax tratamos de normalizar nuestra respiración se recostó junto a mí y nos besamos.

-Dora… te amo- esas palabras me hicieron tanto bien aunque me entregue a él en mis cinco sentidos sentía remordimiento pero escucharlo decir que me amaba me quito ese "peso" de encima.

Mientras le acariciaba una de sus tantas cicatrices en su pecho le conteste -yo también te amo Remus… gracias por esta maravillosa noche- tomó mi mano y la beso, me encantaba su caballerosidad levante mi rostro y nos volvimos a besar.

Tanta actividad física hizo que me durmiera casi al instante aunque debo confesar que las caricias de Remus tuvieron un efecto somnífero eran tan cálidas me quede dormida en su torso desnudo no hay mejor almohada que esa.

-Mi amado Remus no se cómo he sobrevivido todos estos años sin ti, sin tus besos y tus caricias… esta noche me entregue a ti completamente y sabes no me arrepiento porque desde que te conocí siempre he sido tuya y de nadie más- pensé antes de quedarme dormida entreabrí mis ojos para verlo y ahí estaba iluminado por la luna menguante mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.


End file.
